1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to semiconductor transistors.
2. Background Art
A semiconductor transistor is a device used to amplify and/or switch an electronic signal. Semiconductor transistors may be subject to damage or altered behavior due to electrostatic discharge (ESD). There are a variety of models/standards that are used for designing and testing against transistor failure due to electrostatic discharge. These include the human body model (HBM), the charge device model (CDM) and the machine model (MM). The HBM simulates ESD due to discharge from a human being. The CDM simulates a charged device's discharge when it contacts a conductor. The MM simulates discharge from a non-human source to the device, such as from production equipment or a tool.